Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garments and similar items of the type that may be adorned with decorative or other inscriptions, or the like, which are intended to provide a visual flourish that is appropriate for sports activities and events, or the like, such as for school or church organizations, charities, non-profit and other organizations. The process for providing an inscribed garment is time consuming, requiring the entire garment to be available.
Brief Description of the Prior Art
Garments contemplated for use in the present invention include pullover jackets, “T” and other shirts, shorts, pants, coats, and the like. Garments as referred to herein also includes items that may be carried by the person, such as purses, pocket books, luggage, brief cases, computer and other bags, and the like. For exemplary purposes, a jacket will be discussed.
A pullover jacket typically is characterized by a clothing construction that facilitates its being slipped on and off over the head and shoulders. Such jackets often are provided with insignias, writings, symbols, illustrations, mottos, and other similar “inscriptions”, as that term is herein used in the specification and claims, which are chosen by individuals or organizations as a matter of personal preference or as an emblem of group identity.
In view of the many different colors and designs that often are ordered for immediate delivery, sales organizations that carry such outer garments have had to maintain unduly large and costly inventories in order to accommodate a diversity of customers. The pockets may be arranged on any part of the garment outer surface, such as, for example, on one or more sleeves, on one side of a frontal section, and/or on the back outer surface of the garment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,118, entitled “Pullover Jacket with Customized Decorative Band”, there is disclosed a product and process for providing a pullover body with a pre-selected band, using mating fasteners. The hand may contain lettering or other decorative materials. The resultant product does not provide for an insert into a pocket which has insignias on a flap component and thus is not easily selectively removable or replaceable either during the manufacturing process or subsequently during actual use by the customer in the event that an insignia is desired to be replaced by yet another insignia.
These problems necessitating a large inventory are not limited to pull over jackets. Any inscribed item, from bags to caps, also suffer from these issues.
Typically, when such inscriptions are needed, the inscription is made directly on the garment. Since these items tend to be large items, such as an article of clothing or a bag, they are cumbersome to inscribe, requiring specialized equipment. The customer may purchase the product, but it then needs to undergo a time-intensive inscription process by the seller or a sub-contractor before it is presented to the customer.